Dream World
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: these are a collection of song lyrics or poems whatever you want to call them that I wrote. i have written about the movie, and from the point of views of Jareth and Sarah. read them if you want, comment if you want.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is a collection of songs I wrote about the movie Labyrinth, some are just about the movie, I think a couple I wrote from Sarah's and Jareth's point of view, if you don't like them that's okay. If you do you can let me know. Sorry if I made people think this was a new story, the title of the album is Dream World. All the collection of song lyrics I wrote I would like to record them with me singing them, but I can't afford it, so I might see if I can get them published as poems.

Thanks

Labyrinth Addict


	2. Chapter 1 Lost My Way

One

Lost My Way

The world is spinning

Feels like everything is dancing

Of it doesn't stop I may puke

I see shadows all around me

And I get scared

Don't know what's going on

I see the shadow form into a person

They tell me to follow them

So I do

I run to catch up

I fall down a hole

I look around

But I have lost my way

If I turn right

I end up in wonderland

So sorry mad hatter

Don't have time for a cup of tea today

If I turn left

I end up walking down the yellow brick road

So sorry I can't join you on your journey to see the wizard

If I go straight

I will have to solve this labyrinth

So sorry goblin king don't have time to deal with you today

So sorry I need to get out

And there is no one around

To give me directions

To help me get home

I'm not gonna cry

I'm not gonna give in

I'm gonna be strong

And not hide

I will fight whatever comes my way

I will not let it win

I still lost my way

Help me

Help me

Someone I can't get out

I can't escape

Mom, dad help me out

Get me out of here

Get me out of here

Please I'm stuck

Will I ever find my way?

Oh no not again

I have lost my way


	3. Chapter 2 Sacrifice

Two

Sacrifice

I'd give you the moon

If you ask for it

I'd take the stars out of the sky

And place them in your eyes

And watch them sparkle like diamonds

I'd give you anything you ask for

I'd dance with you for eternity

I'd be your queen if you ask me too

I'd give you the sky

I'd move heaven and hell

Just say the words and it's done

Everything I do is for you

I sacrifice everything I have

And give it all to you

Just to make you happy

Till there is nothing left in me but you

I'd be what you want me to be


	4. Chapter 3 Dream World

Three

Dream world

You're a fantasy

Not real

Not of this world

I wish you would come into my reality

Love me like no other could

I would keep you for my own

Won't share you with anyone

I wish you would come out of my dream world

And into the real world

You're like no man I ever seen before

You're like no man I ever known before

You have magic

And so much power around you

It frightens me

But at the same time it thrills me

I think you're cool

You're just a fantasy

Caught in my dream world

What do I have to do?

To get you into the real world

Throw coins in a wishing well

Wish on a star every night

Wish on a four leaf clover

Please somebody tell me

Please somebody help me

What do I have to do?

To get you here

And out of my dream world


	5. Chapter 4 Where Have You Gone?

Four

Where Have You Gone

I'm sorry for the words

I said that broke your heart

I wish I could take them back

But your nowhere to be found

I look around for you

But I can't find you

I look where I've always seen you

But you're gone

Where have you gone?

You were always there for me

And I screwed it up

You confessed your love for me

And I spit those angry words in your face

I hope you can forgive me

Cause I realize now I didn't mean them

I don't know if I can ever forgive myself

I wish you turn back time for me

So I can tell you instead

The real feelings

I was feeling at the time

I love you

But now it's too late

You're gone

Where have you gone?

Please come back to me


	6. Chapter 5 Bound To You

Five

Bound To You

I'm gonna stay with you

Stay with you

I'm gonna hold you tight

Hold you tight

I'm never gonna leave

Never gonna leave

Until you wish me free

Wish me free

I'm bound to you

Bound to you

And there I will stay

Right by your side

Ain't no way around it

Cause I'm bound to you forever

Ain't nothing you can do about it

I'm gonna be with you

Be with you

I'm gonna stick to you

Stick to you like glue

You can't get away from me

I'm never gonna leave

Until you wish me free

Wish me free

I'm bound to you

Bound to you

And there I will stay

Right by your side

Ain't no way around it

Cause I'm bound to you forever

Ain't nothing you can do about it

I'm bound to you

Whether you like it or not


	7. Chapter 6 Goodbye Childhood

Six

Goodbye Childhood

I am saying goodbye to my childhood things

Putting them away in boxes

Letting them collect dust

I'll never take them out again

I'll never need them again

Sorry so sorry to you

I hope you will forgive me

But it's time for me to grow up

Move on

Become an adult

And do adult things

I can't play with you forever

So sorry

Goodbye

Goodbye

My childhood

My childhood


	8. Chapter 7 I'm With You

Seven

I'm With You

I think about you all day long

I dream about you every night

I will fill my mornings with sunlight

I will fill your nights with love

Every day will feel like Valentine's Day

When I'm with you

Our life will be filled with magic

We will dance under the moon light

I will love you like no one ever will

I will spend forever with you

I will treat you like royalty

By being with me

You'll never have to do a thing for yourself

You can stay in bed all day long

If you wish it

I'll do whatever you wish of me

Just to please me

As long as I'm with you

I don't care

All I need is you with me for eternity


	9. Chapter 8 I Would Be Your Slave

Eight

I Would Be Your Slave

I would fear you

If you ask me too

But why would you ask that of me

I would love you

If you promise to love me back

You say you will be my slave

But I would be your slave

You're like a drug

I can't quit

You're like a habit

I can't break

I can't get you out of my head

You consume my thoughts daily

You're in my dreams nightly

I would be your slave

If you ask me too


	10. Chapter 9 End Authors Note

End AN: I wrote these lyrics myself, well people say they seem more like poems, but whatever you want to call them I wrote them.

Thank you for reading them, if you would like to use them for your stories, please let me know and be sure to give me credit for them.

Thanks

Labyrinth Addict


End file.
